


things that might kill you (and you wouldn't care)

by dudewhereismypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crimes & Criminals, D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Little Plot and Mostly Porn, M/M, Power Bottom, sorry not sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhereismypie/pseuds/dudewhereismypie
Summary: Steve was a stupid son of a bitch with a reckless track a mile wide. It was the only way to explain why he kept coming back, why he couldn’t think of not doing so.But, he thought, anyone that had met the Winter Soldier couldn’t really blame him.





	

Steve was a stupid son of a bitch with a reckless track a mile wide. It was the only way to explain why he kept coming back, why he couldn’t think of not doing so.

But, he thought, anyone that had met the Winter Soldier couldn’t really blame him.

Everything about him was… just _was._ As if he’d been made to entice and fascinate, as if anyone around him couldn’t help but accept the fate of being one of the moths he collected under his light.

He looked like he came straight from a black and white movie, to the long languid lines of his shape from the dip on his chin and strong cut jaw. But a beauty could only go so far— if he was just a pretty face Steve would’ve forgotten him by Monday.

In the end it was all in the way he held himself, his charm and grace, how he moved and smiled; how he made the simple act of pulling back the dark strands of hair framing his cheekbones like the slowest foreplay.  His eyes were always too far to Steve see them right, but the gossips talked about icy blue globes, cold and powerful, swallowing everything like a snowslip.  And Steve had drawn the shadows of his smile, the spot just at the end of his jaw he wanted to bite, the soft skin just behind his ear he’d bury his nose, when he’d have hands on his hips and his voice on Steve’s ear.

But touching him would probably lead to an early grave. Steve had been part of this world long enough he heard a lot of rumors about the Soldier here and there, and while some of them sounded pretty unbelievable, the sum of it was not… pleasant.  Steve didn’t make it a habit of listening to rumors, though, and he’d deem them as lies if he didn’t have some empirical evidence himself. The thing was, the people Steve saw the Winter Soldier leave the bar with never came back again, and Steve saw no traces of them after.

He really didn’t think it was a coincidence. 

Having no hurry to get a free ride to the morgue, as Steve did have some sanity left however small one could argue to be, he wasn’t going to put the rumor to test— but, god, how he wanted to be the next on the Soldier’s list.

It came to a point he actually had recurrent fantasies of one day just kicking the bucket and going for it. Steve had imagined, with disturbingly rich details, how he’d have his last drink, how he’d walk straight to his table, the things he’d say, the Soldier’s smile when he’d choose him.

He wanted him. Too much to not be in deep trouble.

While Steve had known people in the same spot as he was, infatuated and mesmerized by the Soldier’s beauty and power, none of them seemed to be indefinitely trapped, deeply stuck the way he was. He had watched, with morbid fascination and a burning jealousy, people circling around him, besotted and awe-struck, but in the end they either tried their chances and got dismissed, or moved on after a while.

Steve did neither.

The crappy part was no matter how much Steve wanted to forget about him, to just stop, he didn’t know _how._ He had tried going to other clubs and bars, refused to be as much as around the place, but not seeing him carved a hole in his nerves. He felt unstable, angry, ready to explode, and he gave up after he started to think about using the things he sold.

And the Soldier was there, almsot every night he came.

It wasn’t a secret he preferred The Red Room among other places, even if Steve thought it was mostly because the owner was known to work with him sometimes. The bar was one of the neutral grounds around where no fight or business was allowed, constructed in a mix of a classy jazz bar and the comforts that modernity brought. It had good music, good drinks, and fair prices. 

In his defense, Steve didn’t came looking for him back then. He’d had a good day on the job, his boss wasn’t on his ass for once, and he hadn’t been threatened with bodily harm for a week straight. That night, Steve just wanted to take a drink in a place he didn’t feel crazy paranoid about getting into trouble. He just wanted to fucking relax.

A lot of damn good it did.

As much as Steve had accepted his need of seeing him, of being in his presence even if not close, he couldn’t understand why in the seven hells the Winter Soldier called him, why his siren song crawled under his skin so strong and unstoppable, spreading through his blood like a vicious poison.  It wasn’t even as if he knew much about him. How could be so crazy for someone he only saw from afar?

In the months Steve observed him across the bar, he learned the Soldier liked his whiskey neat, his suits sharp, his face with just this hint of stubble. Steve never saw him clean shaved.  Steve learned how he moved and smiled like he had everything and everyone under his thumb, but how he wore it with grace. Steve also learned he mostly was by himself, and by the way he refused propositions almost always, he was very picky about companies. In the end he knew almost nothing, and most of it were just supositions. Steve didn’t know his name, not even a fake one, but that wasn’t a novel concept in the reality they lived.

Well, Steve was just Steve but he was small fish, just a measly dealer, one of the hundreds spread through NY. But The Winter Soldier was a fucking shark, and the ones of the lot were known only by a codename. Maybe that too was part of what made it all so enticing— not the secrecy per se, but picturing the Soldier picking him, wanting him. And when he’d be laid out under Steve, flushed and lustful and hard, and he’d tell his name, asking Steve to call him in whispers and moans and whatever it came around when they fucked.

If only to prove how fucking insane this whole thing was, these thoughts came absurdly recurrently, and he had to squash them down before it get too out of his control. It wasn’t as if a guy as dangerous as the Soldier, with a partner as lethal as the Black Widow, would give Steve his name.

Or maybe he would, and it’d only be a part of his game, the last thing he’d give before ditching him seven inches under the dirt.

It didn’t really matter in the end. Forgetting him might be out of question as far as Steve knew, but making an approach was just as absurd. The fantasies were just that— crazy delusions of his obsessive brain.

Steve never thought he’d be confronted either. In all the months of his silent sentinel, he wasn’t stupid to think the Winter Soldier hadn’t noticed Steve’s eyes on him— but weren’t all the eyes on him? He was sure his gazes would pass as nothing, just a white noise part of a background of lots of others, especially in a bar where some people seemed always to be watching one another.

In some rare nights, Steve would watch him go first, gracious and leading his chosen company, and Steve would swallow the bitter taste in his mouth with the last sips of his drink. Most of the nights, however, Steve saw him sit like a king, denying a glance to anyone more than in passing.  And in those nights Steve would leave first, a prickling sensation at the back of his neck he deemed like paranoia following him on his way out. 

This night was winding up to be just like that.

Steve swirled his vodka and gin, mindlessly watching the people dancing, laughing, talking. As a guy that worked behind the curtains, he knew better than to confuse The Godfather with reality, but sometimes it still weirded him out how dangerous people could seem so normal, how Steve himself would mistake them for the innocent citizen if he didn’t knew what kind of things they’re capable of doing. He didn’t exclude himself, though the reasons he was in this business were different than theirs.

Steve had no desires for power, no thirst for blood or greed for money. He was paying a debt. A long, damned debt, but he’d be free soon, with a bit of luck.

Sighing, he reached his phone and deemed that sitting there for two full hours was more than enough to soothe his heart for at least a day or two. Gulping down what was left in his glass, Steve got up, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. He didn’t resist giving the Soldier one last glance before turning around to the exit, making his way through bodies and tables. As he passed near the bar, Turner waved him goodbye as he did every night and Steve nodded back, giving him a smile. Turner was nice people and knew how to pour a drink like a master, which made him great in Steve’s book.

But Turner didn’t stop waving— he did it so more frantically, even, and Steve noticed he wasn’t saying goodbye. He was calling Steve, motioning him to come closer.

“Hey, man,” Steve said, as he approached the counter, hip resting against its side. Turner, cheeky as a happy drunk, gave him a wink and slid a piece of paper over. Steve grabbed it on reflex. “What’s this?”

 “Hell, I’m better not knowing.” Turner smirked, and went to pour drinks to the awaiting clientele, leaving Steve behind.

“What the fuck?” Mumbling to himself, Steve frowned down at the origami accidentally smashed by his palm. Someone bumped his side and Steve turned to see a very drunk woman apologizing between giggles, and after reassuring her it was fine, Steve decided to get the hell out of there, weird origami or not.

Seeking fresh air outside was an illusion, with how hot it was and with the people smoking around, but Steve still felt less stifled, more relaxed in the lingering humidity in the air. He crossed the parking lot alone, steps crunching in the asphalt wet with late summer rain, and in the privacy of his car he dismantled the swan carefully.

It was not surprising to see a message inside. What surprised him was the content of it.

  1. _126._



_15’._

After some minutes of consideration, Steve decided the note was most likely a meeting spot, which left the doubt of who wanted to meet him. He turned the paper around, smoothening the creases that made the folds, but there was nothing else written.

His boss didn’t contact him through paper art, Steve was goddamn sure, and even if the possibility of being someone trying to mess with him was there, it had the odds near to zero. In the grand scheme of things Steve wasn’t important. He was as disposable as a single ant in a colony, replaceable by other in a snap of fingers. He didn’t have anything to give, no money or power, and his influence was next to nothing.  Besides, if it was foul play, he doubted Turner would've given the note to him. House rules and all.

This left the possibility that someone else besides his boss wanted him for a job.

Well, that being the case, he’d go and politely refuse. He didn’t have any intentions of doing anything besides the strictly necessary to pay his debts, but he knew leaving someone waiting without an answer could open the kind of opportunity for sourness Steve was careful not to give. He did what he could to not get into trouble for silly things.

Motel 7 wasn’t far, which was lucky since Steve had already run 5 minutes out of the 15 written in the note. Being late was just another opening for complicating things.  One of the valid lessons Steve was going to carry to his life was that criminals were very dramatic people.

He blew a breath, turned the key on the ignition, and drove through the streets.

 

 

 

 

 

The night was just warm enough Steve would be more comfortable walking around in just his shirt, but going to a meeting with an unknown  person unarmed was just plain dumb. So his jacket made up to be a concealer for the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans, and he planned to be quick enough the heat wouldn’t bother him much.

He didn’t have to wander for long until he found the right room. In fact he was remarkably on time when he stopped at the door with the 126 shaped in metal numbers, and he gave it a fast two rasps knock; just courtesy to show he was there, but he didn’t wait to hear an answer. He moved the knob and opened the room, stepping inside.

Nothing would have prepared him for what he saw. He swore he could feel his heart skip a beat, his breath frozen inside his lungs, as much as he felt his legs locked in place.

Sitting at the table, with bare feet, suit jacket and tie off, was the Winter Soldier.

The air was punched out of him in a single exhale, and suddenly instead of freezing Steve's body verged on frenzy, pulse quickening, muscles twitching. He wasn’t sure if the high buzz in his ear was fear or excitement. It was the first time Steve saw him so close, in clear lights instead of the club’s proposital dimness and, god, he felt his blood running hot and cold.

“Close the door, will you.” The Winter Soldier said, not a question. The smirk pulling one side of his mouth was making funny things happen on Steve’s knees and, fuck, his voice. Steve was for the first time hearing his voice and there were shivers running down his spine.

The Winter Soldier didn’t move from his spot while Steve pushed the entrance closed behind his back, eyes never leaving his form. There was no doubt he knew everything, he knew he had Steve inside his palm and that Steve wouldn’t be capable of straying his attention away from him. The Soldier used that with confidence, as comfortable as shrugging in an old, soft coat, not minding Steve’s silent panic and awe. He sipped his drink, a rounded glass of liquor, and used his other hand to undo the three top buttons of his shirt.

“How ‘bout a drink, Steve?” He asked, Brooklyn drawl in his words, and this time he had a demand for an answer. There was a thrill rushing up Steve's head and making him giddy, just knowing the Soldier not only knew who Steve was, he looked for him, and waited for him.

The Soldier wanted him.

It was all his fantasies never predicted, a situation he didn’t ever imagined not even in the darkest hours of lonely nights, because picturing the Soldier accepting Steve approaching him was a thing – an incredible, exciting thing – but being noticed, having him actively seek Steve, was another, impossible, crazy thing. Steve’s mind might be delusional, but it wasn’t that much.

Now faced with exactly that, steps away from what could be his ending act, Steve didn’t fall; he leapt.  He wanted, bad, and in the rare space between them Steve realized he didn’t care what the Soldier could do to him. The burning of his need put the last fucks he had to give into ashes.

There was no escape, anyway. He was already there, already at his mercy, and the only thing worse than staying was turning around. If the Soldier would be the last thing he’d see, the last thing he’d touch, then he’d go all in.

Steve breathed in and unlocked his muscles, leaving his rest at the door to come closer, stopping just at arm’s reach.

“Yes.” Steve reached, taking the Soldier’s glass from his nimble fingers and swallowing the rest of his drink in a sole gulp. It burned and spread a warmth that just extended the heat Steve felt, like he had a high fever and was too sick to care. “Thanks.” Steve rasped, and put the cup over the table, just beside the Soldier’s hip. The man didn’t seem to take offense on Steve’s boldness. He just watched him lazy as a feline observing its prey.

“You’re welcome,” the Soldier murmured, graceful, and uncrossed his ankles, pale feet apart making the perfect spot for Steve to nestle. “Now come here.”

“Fuck,” Steve exhaled, and not even all drinks in the world would remedy how his throat went dry. In ten seconds flat his jacket was on the floor, his gun thrown at the table and his shirt midway up his neck. The Winter Soldier laughed, amused, and Steve waited no more to throw the piece aside and swallow down the sound. Their mouths clashed while Steve’s hands found his thighs, squeezing and molding them to frame Steve’s body tightly. And the Soldier let him, he _let_ him, trapping Steve between his legs and messing Steve’s hair with his fingers.

The kiss was a battle, strong, powerful, and Steve was already getting breathless. It usually took a lot more to leave him unsteady, but he didn’t feel a flick of embarrassment about his raw sensitivity. It was the Winter Soldier right there, sucking his tongue and biting his lip, fingers pulling Steve’s head back so the flesh slipped between the Soldier’s teeth.

Still gripping his hair tight, the man watched Steve, pupils blown with the silver of a blue blended with grey, and Steve was so hard and horny it took him a second to notice the stories were all a lie and they were nothing alike a snowslip. It was rain in grey night skies, it was lightning storms and revolved oceans.

“You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” the Soldier whispered, red kissed lips in a private smile, “I can tell.” Steve groaned, a wave of arousal so strong running through his body his knees trembled. The Soldier just tightened the hold of his legs and his fingers, smiling wider. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” Steve gasped, chest heaving.

There was no doubt about who was in control there.

“I know.” He slid his hand down Steve’s chest, cupping one of his pecks in a firm hold, thumb pressing a hard nipple. He bowed to put his mouth on the other and sucked, hard enough there was some pain bordering the clear pleasure.

Steve closed his eyes, mouth open to gulp down air, and just let himself feel. His hands had nested on the Soldier’s hips, and the distraction of a mouth sucking up a wet path to his neck didn’t let him realize he’d been pulling the shirt out of the Soldier’s slacks, not until his fingers found skin. And he spread his touch through his waist, back, and curve of his spine, fingers grasping just above the line of the Soldier’s belt. Then teeth found the curve between his shoulder and neck, sinking so deep Steve flinched, eyes opening in alert, muscles tensing and throat working to push down a pained sound.

“Sorry,” the Soldier said, laughter on his voice and not sounding sorry at all, “You’re just so good to eat.” He licked the sensitive mark and Steve felt the skin pulsing with pain, but he didn’t flinch again. He just watched as the man lift his head and nested his face very close, noses touching and breaths mingling. He teased kisses, mouth hovering over Steve’s, and smiled every time Steve tried to follow and steal his lips.

“Please,” Steve asked, throat working dry, nails sinking in the Soldier’s back.

“Such a good boy.” He smiled, voice husky, and finally kissed him.

Steve felt such a wave of desire that he started to border desperation, and he didn’t care about how it’d look like for him, wanting that man so much he was a quivering desperate mess— he doubted he was the first one to be like that. He slid his hand in the tight space between them and palmed the Soldier’s cock, half-hard and straining against the rich fabric of his pants. The soldier hummed, pleased, and didn’t stop him, but he broke the kiss for a moment to command, “Get me naked.”

Steve didn’t even stop to think; his hands moved immediately, pairing up to get the buttons out of their little holes. Not once before he felt his fingers so clumsy, unsteady, but he didn’t disappoint; a moment later the Soldier’s hands left him just enough for Steve to pull the shirt completely out.  He didn’t stop kissing Steve for a second and Steve let his mouth open and pliant, giving in to its ferocity just before he started to fight back. He let himself run his hands over his chest, palms wide spread to take it in the strong muscles under smooth soft skin, the dusting of hair, the flimsy trail leading to his crotch. Steve touched and pressed and explored until he felt a tug in his hair, and he interpreted as a sign of an impatience he didn’t want to test.

The clasp of the belt came undone easily, just as the button, but the zipper went down practically by itself, giving in to the press of the now full erection. Steve moaned just imaging the scene, just feeling the bulge brushing against his fingers, and he wanted to look down but the Soldier didn’t seem to want to stop kissing him. His mouth was tingling, the skin around it was sensitive with the scratch of stubble, spit trailing down his chin. As much as he wanted to look, it was such a turn on to be kissed like that he didn’t really want to stop either.

Steve started to push the slacks down and the soldier instantly moved, legs coming down and ass leaving the table to give a free way to slide the clothes down. He followed the pants with the underwear, and he was just about to get down and take them all the way when the Soldier, still fisting his hair, fumbled with his feet and kicked them aside. The urge to step away to look was stronger than before, and Steve finally moved back, even against the firm grasp on his hair.

“Shit,” he cursed voice breaking through numb mouth, his dick twitching inside his pants. The Soldier was so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. The sight of his cock made Steve want to kneel right away, to have it inside his mouth, to take it all down to the root and taste him, and the Soldier must have sensed it because he got a hold of Steve’s chin, forcing his eyes to meet his.

“Not yet.” The soldier said, and when Steve opened his mouth to protest, he slipped a finger inside, pressing against Steve’s tongue. “Now get naked and lie down.”

The soldier let him go, and the lack of his heat around Steve, of the pull of those fingers in his hair, made him wobble a little, like he’d just found out the floor was made of jelly. He recovered quickly, though, and roughly pushed his jeans and underwear down, tossing them aside. He never let his gaze waver from the Soldier, and walked backwards to the bed, until his legs bumped it and he had to crawl to its center.  

Steve was being watched back while he fell on his back, head lying over soft pillows. He rested his arms above his head and turned his head to watch the Winter Soldier walking towards him, steady and calm. He had heard too many stories about the Soldier’s pace, how he never ran, never hurried, instead simply walked, perfectly sure he’d get what he wanted. Steve didn’t know why he wasn’t afraid of having it directed at him now, maybe he was really fucked up in the head.

With a rare grace, the Soldier climbed on the bed and straddled Steve’s thighs with his knees, looking down at him. “Don’t move until I say so,” he said, voice like silk, tip of forefinger trailing Steve’s abs, “Say no if you want to stop,” he declared, and looked at Steve’s eyes with a steady gaze, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Steve nodded, and maybe he should feel nervous about it, but he didn’t. His stomach fluttered filled with anticipation and eagerness, and he tensed all over, trying to be as still as possible and be ready to what’d come next. The Soldier watched him with a peculiar intensity, splaying his big hand over Steve’s hip, a steady pressure while he bended down to touch the skin right above Steve’s knee with his mouth. It was such a weird place to kiss, but it still felt good.

His hands ran over Steve’s thighs, sliding up and down slowly, the tip of fingers hovering close to Steve’s crotch on the upstroke. Steve couldn’t stray his gaze, eyes bulging out and skin tingling. The Soldier still observed him, almost as if he was testing Steve’s resolution to obey and stay still. He sunk both of his hands on Steve’s hips, pinning him down, and licked a strip of skin leading to the inner flesh of Steve’s thighs. Then the first bite came as a surprise and Steve closed his hands in fists, tensing and fighting the urge to squirm, to touch him.

It was only the start. The Soldier started to suck and bite his way up to Steve’s groin, and ignored Steve’s erection to keep marking his hips, stomach, chest. Steve’s skin was flushed, tingling, full of marks in minutes, and the white sparks of pain mingled with his pleasure to the point he didn’t know where one started and the other ended. Steve lost himself, floating in the space between the Soldier’s lips, under the tip of his tongue, inside the nip of his teeth, and he didn’t want to come back. He lost time and space and he really didn’t know how he managed to stay put, not moving, because his whole body was an exposed nerve, hypersensitive and spreading up frenzy.

Steve came to himself with his nails sunk deep in the groove of his palm, the Soldier straddling his chest and his tongue licking inside Steve’s mouth. Steve's cock was pulsing, needy, so hard it was agonizing. The man hadn’t even came close to touching it and Steve was already bricking at the edge of madness.

“Good,” the Soldier praised, word caressing Steve’s lips, and Steve felt his body relaxing completely, melting against the mattress like cotton candy on the tip of a tongue. He pulled deep breaths and opened his eyes to the Soldier’s face hovering right above his, mouth a deep sinful red stretched in a smile.

Steve was caught, dazed, and he couldn’t look away from the Soldier lust-flushed face even when he noticed movement in his peripheral vision, or even when he heard the crinkle of plastic. The Soldier brought a package to his lips and tore it open quickly, and Steve noticed it was a sample sized pack of lube. Steve felt his heart racing instantly but stayed pliant when the Soldier got a hold of his right hand, dipping the lube on his fingers deftly. The Soldier then lift his hips to direct them between his legs, right to the crack of his ass.

“Open me up.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, throat working in a click loud to his own ears, feeling like not even all air on the whole Earth could fill his lungs. He circled the rim slowly, with just this side of pressure, spreading the slick. But he didn’t tease— he dipped a finger inside him carefully, and waited until the muscles had relaxed to start a shallow in and out motion, coating the way with lube. His middle finger hovered close, feeling the small stretch of the hole, but he didn’t put it in just yet.

“Don’t be so slow.” The Soldier said after a beat, an eyebrow high, but still Steve was careful to add the second finger. He stretched and moved inside him, awed at the heat and tightness and just barely keeping it together when he imagined all that around his cock.  

When Steve felt him nice and relaxed around his fingers, he pulled the two of them out and slid three back in. The Soldier licked his lips, heat burning  in his eyes.

“Open your mouth,” he asked, voice deep, and Steve did already knowing what was coming. The Soldier adjusted himself a little higher, knees straddling Steve’s shoulders, then grabbed his cock and fed it to Steve’s awaiting mouth.

He tasted clean and salty, and he filled Steve’s mouth so good, stretching his lips around his thick girth, smooth and hot against Steve’s tongue. He slid his hand to Steve’s hair, nails scratching and fingers grasping, and started to fuck Steve’s mouth in slow rolls of his hips, matching the pace Steve had with his fingers inside him.

Teeth sunk in his lower lip, the Soldier smiled, and closed his eyes. It was the sexiest fucking thing.  He spasmed around Steve’s fingers when Steve slipped the tip of his thumb inside the rim, his low groan echoing in a thrum under Steve’s skin. Steve was so turned on, wanted him so bad, his breath was coming in short spurts, his erection throbbing and leaking against his stomach. He must have made a sound, because the Soldier opened his eyes, gaze piercing Steve’s.

“Take a deep breath,” he murmured and Steve obeyed like it was his nature, “Another. Yes. One more.” And then he pushed his cock down Steve’s throat. Steve felt it working in spasms around it, his groan vibrating inside his mouth, his fingers stopping in the Soldier’s ass for a spilt second.

Steve didn’t even had the time to worry about his air flow; as smoothly as he had put himself in, the Soldier pulled out, leaving  Steve gasping and wanting. He wanted to grab the Soldier’s asscheeks, pull him down his throat again and swallow him until he came.

“God, your mouth.” He growled, rubbing the head of his cock over Steve’s lips, and Steve sucked it, teased with his tongue, tasting pre-come. It was so satisfying to see the Soldier finally lost a bit of his control, to watch him transfixed with Steve sucking him, his jaw slack and his eyes blown. Then he seemed to snap, pulling himself out Steve’s mouth and off Steve’s fingers, backing down so he could bow down to kiss Steve, his hair brushing over Steve's face, soft and smelling so good. Steve’s mouth was pliant and open when the Soldier licked inside his lips, and it was sloppy and messy and so fucking good.

The sound of plastic being tore again reached Steve’s ears, and this time he had an idea of what it was. When the kiss ended he opened his eyes and watched the Soldier back down over Steve’s body a bit more, stretching a condom over Steve’s cock. Then he positioned himself right above it, hand gripping and guiding Steve in little thrusts, until Steve could get inside him in one steady slide. 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and felt his mouth hang open, a deep groan coming from his throat, hands closing in fists. It was so tight and hot, and maybe it had been a while since last Steve had sex with another man, but he didn’t remember it feeling so fucking intense before. The urge to snap up and move against the Soldier’s ass was overwhelming.

“Shit,” Steve cursed, gasped, and the Soldier hummed, like he was pleased to see Steve mad and straining and trying to stay put, to not even squirm. Steve focused on his breathing, controlling the flow to stop himself from having a breakdown when the Soldier started to move in shallow circles.

“Look at me, Steve.” And Steve did. The Soldier started to move up and down, bouncing on Steve’s cock slow but hard, and the quiet slap of skins started to match the pitching of Steve’s breath, drowning the quietness of the room. The hot and humid air seemed to condense over his skin, starting to make thicker the layer of sweat the longer the Soldier kept that maddening slow pace of his hips. Steve groaned, frustrated, and _fuck_ he was going crazy. Then the Soldier stopped mid-way, hips hovering above Steve’s, his cock half-way up his hole.

“Move,” he ordered and Steve moaned in relief. His answer was immediate, feet flattening on the bed and hands gripping the Soldier’s hips, gaining purchase to push himself up and inside him all the way. And he didn’t stop. He started a pace that matched the limit of his patience, now so far dead it might as well be a fossil. “Yes,” the soldier licked his lips, “More.”

Steve snapped his hips up harder, hands sliding down and fingers sinking sharp on the tight hold of the Soldier’s thighs. They felt even more powerful, locked under his palms, tensing without a tremble and keeping the Soldier up, just the right height for Steve to fuck into him deep and good.

“Winter,” Steve gasped, feeling the ring of muscles squeezing his cock when the Soldier tensed in his thrusts. And as soon as he said, the man lowered his hips, nestling his ass on Steve’s lap, leaving Steve buried deep. But now with the lock of the Soldier’s knees around Steve’s sides, he couldn’t much. Steve didn’t know what he had done wrong, and he was so out of it he fucking _whined._ “Please, please—don’t stop,” he begged, watching as the Soldier bowed down, mouth searching Steve’s in a crushing kiss. His hair brushed Steve’s face again and now his scent was mingled with sweat and Steve loved it.

“Bucky,” the Soldier said.

“What?”

“My name is Bucky,” he said, voice quiet, and Steve thought it sounded so silly it was probably a fake name or even a nickname, but he didn’t care.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered back, testing, and it rolled out smooth and easy, as if he’d been calling him by that all his life. “Bucky,” he repeated, now in a groan, when the Soldier circled his hips and started to fuck himself on Steve’s cock with tiny teasing moves, “ _Yes._ ”

In a graceful move Bucky sat up again, and with hands propped over Steve’s shoulders he started to move harder, snapping up and down with renewed strength. Steve didn’t lose time to meet him in the middle, drilling against his ass fast and hard, until he could hear Bucky’s breathing speeding up, getting louder.

“Just like that,” Bucky said, voice almost breathless but still strong, fingers curving, nails sinking over Steve’s skin, “Give it to me.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, making his thrusts shallower so he could pick up the pace a bit more. His muscles started to burn, but he knew he could keep going for a bit longer, he needed to. This wasn’t his favorite position by far, but he couldn’t deny how hot it was to watch Bucky over him, messy hair and glistening in sweat, eyebrows sunk in pleasure and hard cock bouncing. Steve wanted to touch it, and he’d do so if it wouldn’t risk making Bucky stop. God, he wanted to fuck him so hard, suck him deep, and swallow him whole. He really really loved it, Bucky over him, but he wanted something closer, something more.

Steve cursed again and in a snap grabbed Bucky, throwing him over the bed. If Bucky was surprised he didn’t show— he just spread his legs wider and let Steve hook one of his knees over an elbow, the other hiked against Steve’s waist. Steve bowed to catch his lips in a mess of tongues that didn’t last, not when he had the miles of skin to taste. He slid open mouthed kisses over Bucky’s neck, drinking his salt and skin, and started to piston his hips slowly. He slid almost all the way out, head caught around the quivering of Bucky’s hole, and drove in hard.

“I thought you were— _ah,_ ” Bucky gasped with the next hard thrust, and chuckled after, “—goin’ to be a good boy.”

“But I am,” Steve gasped, trailed his wet kisses at the end of Bucky’s jaw, noise buried in the spot behind the lobe of his ear, breathing in his sweat and musk, just like he always fantasized. “Don’t act like that’s not what you want.”

Abandoning all ghosts of control, he let his hips pick up the pace, and in no time he was driving in Bucky in a rhythm that started to steal his breath all over again. Oh, but Steve _loved_ it, to hear the air hot and wet around them being filled with the slap of skin and the sounds of Bucky breathing faster, harsher, louder.

He couldn’t resist to lift himself up a little, resting his bent arm beside Bucky’s head just to watch him, mouth slack open in awe and pleasure as Bucky came undone under him, as Steve fucked him fast and hard. Bucky moaned, a hoarse sound that seemed to have been punched out of him, and it was the hottest thing Steve had ever witnessed in his goddamn life. He was suddenly so fucking close he thought he’d come right here right then, but somehow he didn’t.

“Steve,” Bucky all but growled, face scrunched in pleasure, and framed Steve’s face between his hand, pulling Steve down to suck his lips, “Make me come.” He gasped inside Steve’s mouth, and Steve heard himself make a sound he hadn’t ever made before.

“Bucky,” he called, moaned, fucking him in a restless pace and reached to grab Bucky's cock between their stomachs, jerking him hard. He could tell the exact moment Bucky came moments after, muscles locking around Steve so tight he moaned again, only just barely faltering his pace. Steve didn't stop fucking Bucky while he spurt his come between their chests, back bowing over the mattress and mouth opening in a silent gasp.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped and laughed breathlessly, fingers running through Steve hair, nails scratching his scalp and bringing shivers down his spine, “Fuck yeah,” he whispered when Steve kept going hard and fast, and he was so close, so fucking close, his orgasm building with a force that promised to leave him useless after. Bucky pulled Steve down again to a sloppy kiss that didn't last. “Fuck, you’re so good,” Bucky said, sucking at Steve’s lips, and Steve had only half mind to kiss him back, “Such a good boy,” he growled against Steve’s mouth, and Steve was done for. He groaned, caught off guard, and pressed his nose on Bucky’s cheek as he came, quivering with his release.

“Shit,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s face, throat working to swallow, body lazy and heavy with the mind-blowing orgasm.  He took some time to notice how he was slouched over Bucky and started to move, doubting the Winter Soldier was partial to cuddling with a sweaty dirty dude after sex, but strong arms stopped him.

“Pull out slowly.” Bucky said, right against Steve’s ear, and Steve shivered. He would be offended the guy thought Steve was the kind of asshole that wouldn’t naturally do so, but he was too tired for that. He moved out carefully, thinking it’d be then that Bucky would let him go, but he didn’t. On contrary— as soon as Steve was all the way out he moved a hand down Steve’s back and grasped one ass cheek, smoothening the skin with his thumb, while the other rested over Steve’s nape, a solid and warm weight. To be honest, Steve didn’t really want to move, so this suited him just fine.

“Now,” Bucky said, after the stretched silence, hand coming up to nest right above Steve’s tail bone, “You’re going to get clean, you’re going to dress up, and you’ll go home. Tomorrow, you'll come here again.”

At that Steve raised his head, eyes wide open watching the man under him. “What?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No, I- I thought you were going to…” He trailed off, licking his lips.

“To what?” Bucky asked, eyebrow arching, “Kill you?”

Steve exhaled. “Well- yeah.”

“Now why would I do that,” Bucky smiled, but it wasn’t like any other smile Steve had seen him show and he didn’t know what to think of it, or why it raised his skin in goose-bumps, “Tell me if you’ll come.”

“Yes,” Steve swallowed, suddenly sounding breathless. He’d give him anything, everything.

“Good,” Bucky said, nails scratching Steve’s scalp, “Don’t be late.”

Steve wouldn’t even think of it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is-- Yeah, no, I don't know what this is. Things just happened. Don't ask me why.  
> I don't have a Beta, so if there are any mistakes I apologize.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kuddos keep my cats happy <3


End file.
